A Not So Cinderella, Cinderella Story
by Learn to Love-13
Summary: So this is about the popular spoiled girl (Kim) and the outcast (Jack) falling in LOVE! A complete backwards Cinderella story Probably should be rated K but I tend to cuss a lot and there might be something else later... Enjoy! I post the outfits on my profile!
1. The Locket

Jack P.O.V.

"JACK!" That would be my step-father "Get down here NOW!" Yes I am a second degree black belt but what am I supposed to do. He is a SIXITH degree black belt. Then I hear my two (twin) step-brothers at my door. "Dad wants you. Sounds mad too." They walk away. Laughing. I walk downstairs; scared but strong.

"Where have you been?" my step-farther screamed angrier than usual. I stood there back straight trying not to tremble and said "In my room." Then he got really angry "That does it!" Then he slapped me. In the face.

Kim P.O.V.

"Sweetie, wake up." That's my mom. I love her to death, she takes care of me as a single mother; God bless her. I quickly get dressed and eat breakfast. Then I get a text. _Hey can you meet me at the mall in 10._ I texted a quick sure and grabbed my keys (yes I got my car a week ago!)

I was driving when some manic went out of control. I tried to get out of the way but I got T-boned. Then it all goes blank.

I'm so dizzy. Am I dreaming? No, I don't think so because there is this shooting pain up my side. Then I see him. Tall with shaggy brown hair. I heard him talk. I know him. Then I blacked out again.

Jack P.O.V.

So I'm at the hospital. No I'm not hurt. I volunteer here. Because I like helping people who are hurt. Probably because of what happens to me at home. I'm on my rounds when I see her…

The most popular girl in school. Kim Crawford. I read her file. She was in car accident. The other guy walked away from it!? Wow. But why should I care? We've been going to school together for 3 years and still she didn't know who I was. NO I guess that was too much to ask.

So I say what I always do "Well I hope you get better" and then I walked out

Kim P.O.V.

So I finally completely wake up. I look up at the wall and then I see the date. IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS! Wow. Then I see it. Something shining on the floor. I walk over to it and pick it up. It's a locket when I open it up a see a picture of a beautiful woman with the world's most handsome baby ever. On the other side is a piece of paper with a date on it…

17 years ago today that was the date. While I was standing there my mom walks in. "It's time to go home honey" I run over to her and gave her a big hug. Then we check out of the hospital.

I'm at home at the kitchen table eating Mc. Donalds (yes I know but that hospital food didn't have any grease) I feel something in my pocket and I take it out. It's the locket I found in my room at the hospital. I quickly put in around my neck before my mom notices. Then the doorbell rings. I go get the door. And it's my best-friend Grace.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!" she said squealing

"Yeah I know"

"Well…." she said walking into the house and up to my room

"What?" I said obviously annoyed at her and she knew it because I was tapping my foot with my arms across my chest

"You have to let me pick out your outfit for tomorrow" Grace said jumping up and down

"Knock yourself out"

Jack P.O.V.

I'm done volunteering for the day so I (unfortunately) have to go home. So unwillingly I grab my skate broad and I am off. I live right down the street from the hospital (imagine that right?). So I find when I got home that I was the only on there. Since when do I have that kind of luck? Even so I go up to my room. When I take my shirt off I notice something is off (and it is not just my shirt). I look in the mirror to see that my locket is gone!

"Shit!" I mumble to myself. I look around on the floor for it for what feels like days. When I finally give up I got changed for bed. I mean Yeah it was around 11:30 and I don't like staying up to late anyways.

So I get up at around 7:20. Wait? What?!

It's already around 7:20? I get up and quickly grab some clothes and get dressed and ran downstairs. I grab an apple, run out the door and grab my skate broad. I'm off to school for another boring terrible day.

When I finally get to school I see it is around 7:40. I run inside knowing I only have five minutes left so I don't pay attention to where I'm going and I bump into someone.

Great so now I know I will be late so I just smile and say "I'm sooo sorry….."

**Check out Kim's outfit on my profile!**

**~Nicki**


	2. The Song and The Singing

**A/N Hey guys it ME **_**Nicki.**_** Just wanted to say I loved the support. This is my first P.O.V. FanFic. Sooo, I was nervous you wouldn't like it. Without further delay the story.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I own **_**NOTHING **_**(but the plot) 3**_

Jack P.O.V.

Great so now I know I will be late so I just smile and say "I'm sooo sorry. Wait…Kim?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?" she asks confused

"No I guess you don't. Sorry" I say stunned and walk away

"SWAG YO. You just talked to KIM CRAWFORD" Jerry says a little too excited

I rolled my eyes while saying "Dude. I bumped into her and said sorry. Nothing big." Then I closed my locker and walked to class. I could tell Jerry was close behind. When we got to class we just made it. The late bell rang right after we sat down.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Ms. Reynolds" The whole class repeated tiredly

"Today I will be pairing you up to work on a Chemistry project. No switching partners. No Exceptions. She started to list names. Then I shot up when I heard my name. "Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford" she kept rambling on names of people I didn't know but I just sat there shocked.

Kim P.O.V.

I heard my name. Oh right; the teacher was pairing us pairing us up for the project. Who is Jack Brewer? Well I guess I will find out now.

"Hey… um Kim?" He taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. "Let's get started." The guy said with a cheesy smile

"Hey you're that guy who bumped into me? So you're Jackson. Okay." I said while I was eyeing him up and down and biting my lip

"It's just Jack. So can we get to work?"

"Yeah sure. So what do we have to do?"

"We have to get a simple reaction and write down the chemicals. Then we have to present it in front of the class. We have three days to do the project" he says still with that cheesy smile on his face

"Then to save time why don't we just do a simple color change reaction with copper sulfate and ammonia"

"Yeah that sounds good. Who would've thought that Kim Crawford would be smart?" Jack says laughing and giving off a crocked smile

"Me. So let's get to work"

_(Time Skip) _40 minutes

That's when the bell rang. "Okay we're almost done let's just meet up and finish it after school so we'll have free time" While Jack said this he sounded fatigued. I brushed it off and agreed to meet him in the study hall right after school.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly until….

Jack P.O.V.

After Chem. Class the day went by seriously, painfully, slow.

Lunch was extremely painful. So I sat down at our normal table with the guys from the dojo. My dad knows I take Karate but he doesn't care because he says that he will never surpass him. He's right. But I still enjoy Karate it keeps my mind off everything. When I'm at the dojo the world is just me, my friends, and my sensei. So anyway. We were at lunch and a girl walks over to our table. She asks me out. After I politely turn her down she slaps me, in the face, hard.

That just made me more tried. Its last period. Thank GOD! But wait I have to meet Kim after school. SHIT! Oh well I thought just as the bell rings. I rush out of my class to my locker and then went straight to study hall.

Kim got there five minutes after I arrived. Unfortunately I was too busy singing Jesse McCartney's song _Beautiful Soul _to notice.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be_

_What you always needed_

_Then I'll hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_Your Beautiful Soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance I'll never make you cry_

_C'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Maybe do you think that you want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your Soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your Beautiful Soul_

_Beautiful Soul_

_Oh Yeah…_

_Ha…. Yeah your Beautiful Soul Yeah….._

That's when I look up and see Kim. "You weren't supposed to hear that" I said my voice shaking

Kim P.O.V.

So when I walk into the study hall I hear a guy singing. I look in to see it was Jack. He didn't stop when I walked in; so I kept listening. He was good; really good. Oh who am I kidding? He was and is A-MAZ-ING! Then he stopped and he said with his voice really shaky "You weren't supposed to hear that" I stood there still in shock because when I heard him singing I felt like it was to me….

**A/N~ Hey liked it? Hated it? Who cares! Just please review. If I get 15 (positive) reviews I will post the next chappie. KK love you all **

_**3 ~Nicki**_


	3. 20 Questions Crawford Style!

**A/N~ You guys are totally lucky! I had major writers block. And one of my good friends gave me help when I asked. Now everybody give a big hand Kickinfan321 *crowd roars, claps and cheers* LOL. So without further a due I give thee chapter three….. (Oh ya that's right I rhymed Mhmm)**

**Disclaimer: Look for you people out there who would think for a mile-second I owned Kickin' it. Err…. WRONG! (Recap no I don't own Kickin' it)**

_**~Nicki**_

Kim P.O.V.

I was still in shock because he was singing and I felt like he was singing to me. It sounded directed, beautiful, and sincere. It touched me. It really did. Then Jack said out of nowhere "Sorry about that. I know I suck. I just thought I was alone" while scratching the back of his neck nervously. This broke me out of my trance and once again my jaw dropped open and hit the floor. "No you were amazing"

Jack blushed and said "Well either way we need to put my singing aside and get on with our chemistry project"

"Of course" then the two of us worked on the project together for like five minutes. I was already bored OUT. OF. MY. MIND. So I try to strike up a conversation with him. "You realize we're doing this project together and we know nothing about each other"

"Yeah I did. But so what. At least you're helping."

Then I rested my cheek on my hand because my elbow was propped up on the desk we were sitting at. "So I like to know who my project partners really are. Tell me about yourself."

"Well my favorite…."

I cut Jack off "No. Too boring. Why don't we play twenty questions? Crawford style." Then right there he looked at me like I belonged in a mental institution. God, now I will have to explain to him. "Well when someone asks you a question you can either answer it or take a dare."

"Sounds fun. I'll start. So who was your first kiss?"

I just shook my head. "So dare then" he said with a confused look

"No. I just answered your question"

"Wait. The almighty Crawford hasn't had her first kiss yet?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Just surprises me"

Now that comment brought me back a bit. Why would he be surprised? Is it because of the rumors? Or do I look like a slut? Whatever. I don't care. Then I quickly said "So do you have any family?"

"Dare"

Not that surprised me. It was one word. Yet there was so much emotion inside it. Even so I took a second to come up with a good dare. "Take off your shirt." He shrugged, stood up, and took off his shirt. Not one word against it, not even a whimper. My. Jaw. Dropped. He had a nice six pack. I was staring.

He saw me said "Like what you see?" and then he full on flexed his abs. I was just about drooling.

Jack P.O.V.

When she asked me about family I immediately choose dare. Maybe a little too quickly now that I think about it. No one can know about my family, not even Jerry or Rudy know. She waited a second then answered with "Take off your shirt." I just shrugged stood up and did as she said. After I did her jaw dropped to the floor. Kim was full on staring at MY abs. So I went along with it "Like what you see?" Then I flexed. I swear I saw a little bit of drool. When I finally sat down we continued the game.

It was pretty boring. I asked eighteen other little random questions. She asked her eighteen I didn't need to take another dare.

But something weird happened when I asked her my final question "How many boyfriends have you had?" She said dare.

Kim P.O.V.

I said dare. But what else was I supposed to do? The answer to that one question would ruin my reputation for good. I would lie to Grace but I don't think I could lie to Jack. Yes I Kimberly Anne Crawford has never had a boyfriend. All the boys that ask me out are pigs. I actually want to date a human being. I was expecting something vulgar. Jack thought about it and said "I dare you to hang out with me all day tomorrow. You can't leave my side unless I tell you otherwise. Even if it means ditching your friends." I thought about it and said yes. Tomorrow was going to be pretty interesting.

I checked the time "Fuck" Jack looked at me with the most horrified look ever "What?! Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I don't cuss."

"Cousins are coming over. Library is closing. Not done project."

"We could always finish in class tomorrow" Jack said obviously trying to calm me down

"No. I hate my cousins. I need to get out of this. I got it" I literally snapped my fingers. "Let's go to your house we can finish the project and I get away from my cousins." My grin was so wide I thought my face was going to crack.

"Not a good idea why do you think I took my shirt off instead of answering the question?" He said while putting his shirt back on so I couldn't see the expression on his face. **(A/N~ He had his shirt off during the whole questions thing)**

Jack P.O.V.

Then she asked the question I hate "Why not? It can't be that bad."

But instead of hiding my anger I blurted it out. "Oh yeah. My mom divorced my biological dad when I was five because he was a druggie and on top of that he cheated on her. When I was eight my mom married a guy. First she asked for my approval. I gave her it. Then I met his sons. They are the meanest people on the face of the earth. Then about three and a half years ago my mom died. I was stuck with my stepfather. That's when I saw his true colors. And by the way my dad is a sixth degree black belt. He's evil. If I don't do something right he hits me or even worse sometimes tortures me. We moved here three years ago because he didn't like that "stinky old" neighborhood we lived in" I started to sob and I couldn't stop. Kim opened her arms to me and I walked into them. I had to bend down a little bit to put my head on her shoulder though then she said in the quietest sweetest way possible said "I'm sorry."

I then whispered back. "It's okay you didn't know. You can come over if you still want to." I said backing out of her arms.

"Okay, I will. Just let me call home." She walked away. I thought about it, she was the first one I told. I wonder why? We're barely friends yet she comforted me. There is something special about this girl….

**There you have it my longest chapter to date. And ignore what I previously said about Jack's stepfather's black belt he's a sixth degree. Okay? Well see y'all later.**

_**Nicki**_


	4. Jack's House

**A/N~ Hey guys sorry for the late update. I think form now on I will update every Monday. It will give me the chance to write better longer chapters. Sadly this one will come to its end in the next few. After this one is I will write a new one. So I will stop rambling and give you chapter 4…. **

Kim P.O.V.

I had called home. First they yelled at me for not calling sooner. After they calmed down and stopped yelling they said I could go.

I think it was weird that Jack acted like that. I mean he is such a strong person. Now that I think about it I was the first person he told about his situation. I wonder why?

The drive to his house was silent except for Jack telling me what direction to go in. (I had drove my car to school that day.) When we got onto his street I realized something… this was MY street we had been driving basically to my house the WHOLE time. Then when I got closer I found out he lives right next door. How did I not know that this incredibly awesome handsome guy lived next door? Wait. Did I just call Jack awesome and handsome?

By force of habit I pulled into my driveway; although now that I think about it made sense cause why would I drive to the house next door still I was distracted. "This is the wrong house." Jack said calmly but confused.

"I know this isn't your house. But it is mine." I say while getting out of the car

"So you live right next door to me?" Jack asked once again confused

"Uh huh" I said but then we went into an awkward silence

Then the front door opened. My mom came running. "Kim, I thought you were doing a project at some boy's house this afternoon." She looked up and down at Jack then whispered in my ear so quiet no one else can hear "He's cute." I just rolled my eyes. "Mom I just parked here in the driveway because he lives next door. So see ya."

I then took Jack by his wrist and ran to his house basically dragging him there.

Jack P.O.V.

Her mom was really sweet. Then her mom whispered something in Kim's ear. I swore I saw Kim blush for a second. Then she took me by the wrist and dragged me to my house.

"Kim I have to warn you my dad is a little unpredictable." I saw Kim shake and in her eyes I saw that she wanted to cower away but this went away a second later. "It's okay. Let's go." I open the door right as my dad was walking to it.

"Why did you bring some girl home? You know you have chores to do." My step dad said in one of his angriest voices. After the first sentence Kim hid behind my back. I felt her grab my shirt too.

I just stood up straight looked him straight in the eye and said "We have to finish a project for school. I'll do my chores after she leaves." I moved Kim in front of me since the stairs were right there and walked behind her up the stairs. Then I heard my dad call after me "If you get her knocked up don't come crying to me."

"Oh my room is right over there." It was the farthest to right in the house. The first thing she did when she walked into my room was run over to the window.

"Oh my God; Jack come over here." So I walk over to the window "That's my room." Kim said pointing at the window that was next door.

"Really? That's cool. But Kim we really need to finish our project." I smiled at her then led her over to my bed. That's when I tripped over something and landed up on the bed. On top of Kim. After that I just got lost in her doe brown eyes. My heart just got quicker the longer we stayed like that.

Then my step brothers walked in and ruined the moment. "So we heard you have a girl over?" They both gasped ran over to the bed and pulled me off of Kim.

"What were you doing to the KIM CRAWFORD!? How could you violate such a beautiful human being?" That's when 'Thing One' **(A/N~ Nickname you will hear though out the story) **slapped me square across the face.

"STOP! Jack didn't do anything to me. He tripped and fell. So buzz off." For the first time my step brothers silently walked away. They met their match and her name was Kim Crawford.

After fifteen minutes of work we finished our project. Kim jumped up, said yay, and did a little happy dance. Then she said something totally unexpected. "So what chores do we have to do?" My jaw hit the floor.

"You don't have to do that." I said while shaking my head

"It's the least I can do." She smiled her famous smile that I couldn't say no to.

"Well okay then. First we have to wash the dishes. Do the laundry. Lastly we have to cook dinner." I said wracking my brain for the chores I had to do today.

While we were washing dishes Kim accidently splashed me with bubbles. Then I put some bubbles on her nose.

That was the beginning of our full on bubble battle. Lucky the bubbles dissolved on the floor so we didn't have to clean them up.

After that we went down to the basement to do the laundry. Washing the clothes went by – uneventful.

Then we went back up to the kitchen too cook. "So what do you wanna cook?" Kim asked wide eyed with excitement.

"Um… it's soup night. So I'm just gonna make some chicken noodle soup." I said while walking over to the cabinet to get out the noodles.

"Okay. So do you want me to cut up the chicken and carrots?" Kim asked while getting the knife out of the drawer.

"Yeah." I went over to the fridge and freezer to get out the chicken and carrots.

So we made the soup. Together. Surprisingly it got done really quickly with two people cooking. We all ate dinner in an awkward silence. After we ate dinner me and Kim went back up to my room by the time we got up there it was 7:30 at night.

"Oh sorry Jack I gotta go." Kim said but she looked scared. I'm assuming it was because she didn't want to run into my step father again.

"Just go out the window. There is a tree right there so just use it as a bridge to get to your window." I said. At the mention of this Kim brightened and smiled at me, swung her backpack over her shoulder and left; out the window.

I was about to walk away from the window when she yelled back at me "Wait! I need your number." So I rolled my eyes, smiled at her, and gave her my number.

The next day I woke up to a text message.

(_Kim italics; _**Jack bold)**

_Hey better get ur butt over her. Remember I have to follow u around all day_

**Yes sooo don't wear something too pretty**

_Still get over here soon. We have to walk. Long story_

**K. I'll come through the window when I'm ready**

_Kk._

So I took a shower, put on a dark purple shirt, dark wash jeans, and my purple Vans high tops then grabbed my backpack. After that I climbed through the window to her house.

When I got over there I saw something unexpected. Kim is in something preppy (but not too preppy) it looked… normal. She looked… hot. Then a word slipped out of my mouth "Wow." **(A/N~ The outfit is on my profile)**

**A/N~ Sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday but there was a… issue. So did you like? Review. Or don't.**

_**~Nicki**_


	5. All Day

**A/N~ So hey guys. I told you I will update this story on Mondays now. I'm not sure when this one will end but it will be in the next 5 chapters (Not including possible epilogue). Check out the poll on my profile. Chapter 5….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Just my own little thoughts….**

Kim P.O.V.

"Wow." I heard Jack mumble very quietly. But I still heard it. So I just rolled my eyes.** (A/N~ Check out the outfit on my profile)**

"C'mon. We're going to be late to school." I led him out of my house, which now that I think about it was exactly like his.

"So how come we can't take your car today?" Jack asked confused

"Well my mom's car broke down so she had to drive my car today. Which now that I think about it wasn't that long of a story." I said shrugging my shoulders and letting out a laugh.

"Oh well. It's all good. We do live relatively close to school anyway."

"Yup because we're already here." I said as I gestured towards Seaford High.

"Well remember the dare you agreed to." Jack said smiling his amazingly cocky smile

Then Jack went walking over to my locker. Stalker much? But then he opened the locker two doors down from mine. "So where's your locker?" He asked innocently

"Right here." I said opening the locker that was two doors down from him. Then this weird Latino guy walked up to Jack.

"Hey what's up man?" The Latino bringing Jack into a big bro hug. The Latino then looked over to me and says "What it do? Mamasita." He then spun around and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the Latino walked over to Jack and said "C'mon Jack, we have to get to Chemistry class."

Jack then told the Latino "Jerry that's Kim Crawford." Okay so the Latino's name was Jerry.

"So why is THE Kim Crawford with you?" Jerry asked very confused. But I get the feeling he is always confused

I just rolled my eyes once again because there is nothing better to do. Then I eventually answered "It was a sort of bet/ dare. Jack we have to get to class like RIGHT NOW."

So Jack gave Jerry another bro hug and said bye. With that he walked with me to our chemistry class.

When we walked in together everyone started whispering things like 'Are they a couple?' 'Why is she dressed like that?' 'Is she not popular anymore?' I wanted to scream and it took all my willpower not to. So for the rest of class we and Jack just got to know each other a little better since we already finished the project.

* * *

After that class the day went by pretty quickly. Who knew that Jack and I had all the same classes with each other? Just like the bet/ dare said I never left his side. Except for when I had to go to the bathroom, luckily he let me go (though did wait like right outside of it.) I found out that Jack wasn't that bad. Actually ne was pretty cool.

Jack P.O.V.

So the first half of the day was pretty… weird. Especially chemistry class. It was the first class of the day. But after that torture was over that day went by and it was relatively normal. Kim didn't try to break the bet/ dare… not even once. Even when she had to go to the bathroom she didn't try to run. Now all we have to get through Lunch… and the rest of the day.

* * *

So Kim and I went to go sit at my normal table. Milton's jaw dropped. But Eddie yeah he did what he normally did. Just kept on eating.

"Why is Kim Crawford sitting at our table?" Milton tried to whisper but he failed. Epically. She looked nervous and worried for some reason. I have no idea why because she is so popular. Maybe because she wanted to fit in. I don't know.

So I told Milton "Dude she is here because of a bet/ dare we have. Kim has to follow me around all day." After that they all just went back to eating lunch like a normal day. Until Grace came over.

"Kim why are you over here with these losers? Except of course, Jerry." When Grace said that she winked at Jerry. I think after that I barfed a little in my mouth.

"Grace how would you know their losers? You've never even given them the time of day. I have been with Jack all day and he's pretty cool. And you? You brainwashed me so if hadn't done my Chemistry project with Jack I wouldn't have either. I now know you're not my real friend. You never were. Jack is a real friend. He's not fake, like you." It was so unexpected. I would have expected Kim to break the bet/ dare to go with Grace. Or come up with some lame excuse to explain why she was here. But no. Kim Crawford defended ME, Jack Brewer.

"Kim you didn't have to do that. It wasn't part of the bet/ dare." While I was saying this my voice was shaking pretty badly.

"I know. I wanted to. I realized you guys are cooler than her and the 'populars.' You accept me for me not the person she created." When Kim said the word populars she put it in air quotes. "So where do you guys hang out after school?"

"The dojo." Milton said trying to look tough

"Ok."

* * *

The rest of the day went normally which was completely unexpected. After last period I realized something Kim has all the same classes I do! How did I not notice that before?

* * *

Kim and I walked to the dojo in silence. Yet she seemed excited… weird.

When we walked into the dojo Rudy was there "We have a new student starting. Great!"

"No Rudy she just…" I got cut off by Rudy

"Ok. So Jack you spar the new girl to see what she's got."

Before I could say anything else Kim agreed to the match. Wait. WHAT?

**A/N~ Ha Ha. Yes this chapter is finished. So check out the poll on my profile to pick what story I write next.**

_**~Nicki**_


	6. Sleepovers and Make-outs

**A/N ~ Ok so this might be up late but I'm not sure. So I want thank you guys almost 50 reviews and almost 5,000 views (I think).But I really love the support and feedback both are positive.**

**WARNING: This chapter is more T-rated than others. (Notice the word suggestive.) Be warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but… my birthday is coming up. *Wink. Wink.* I do own my OCs (June, Ms. Reynolds, the twins and Jack's dad)**

Kim P.O.V.

These guys are my friends now, so I might as well as well show them what I should do. So when I get a chance to spar Jack I jump on it.

So I pull Jack out onto the sparing mat. We both bow to each other and start to spar I throw the first punch and Jack dodges it. Man I'm so out of practice, I've never missed a punch before.

Jack then throws a series of attacks at me. And dodge all of them. He was way too cocky going into this fight. I then flip over top of him he still has no idea where I went he looks around but I bet he figured it out when I did a spinning back kick into his back.

I won.

I look around the dojo with a grin so wide I thought it would fall off my face. That was such a rush. I hadn't done karate in years. And I had just won a match. I then look around again but this time at all the guys, their mouths are hanging open.

Then Milton finally speaks up. "Okay I know you guys would be expecting from Jerry but I'm completely confused." Then he asks directly to me this time "How did you do that?"

I just rolled my eyes at the last comment. What do they think a girl can't do karate? Whatever. "Before I moved here when I was 13. I did karate at the local dojo. I was a…" I paused I had to remember what belt I was. It had been a while since I did karate. Then it came to me and I snapped my fingers. "3rd degree black belt"

Jerry breaks the silence once again when he starts busting out laughing. "Dude. That means you're one belt higher then Jack."

Then Rudy jumps into the conversation. "Please join out dojo." Okay you have to get the picture he wasn't just asking. He was on his knees. Begging.

So I really didn't have a choice to accept his offer or not now did I. I mean to refuse a begging 30 year old man that's like criminal. So I gave him a big smile and said "Of course I will, Sensei." I then bowed to Rudy.

Rudy starts to blush, for a reason unknown to me. "Kim please it's just Rudy." Oh and did I mention that Jack was still on the ground in shock.

* * *

The rest of practice went by like any other (I think). Except that Jack was getting advice and not giving it. And of course the obvious reason of a girl being present.

Once practice was over I went to the girl's locker room to change back into my normal clothing.

* * *

After a few minutes Jack walked in. Did I mention I was only wearing my jeans and a sports bra?

Before we started practice I had changed into my workout clothes – a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting tee shirt – now I regret it. I thanked god that I wore a sports bra to school today. But I was shocked so all I could get out was "Jack!" It also came out harsher than I intended. But either way he got the message and turned around.

I quickly threw on my shirt. Then I walked out from the lockers. That's when Jack started rambling.

"Kim I'm so sorry. I thought you were dressed. It's cool if you don't want to be friends anymore what I did totally crossed the line." After he finished with his mini speech he was out of breath.

I just rolled my eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time today "Jack we just became friends but even so I believe you. I know it was an accident. You are so not a pervert. So just knock next time. Okay?" I gave him a sweet smile after I was done my mini speech. A minute later I was still oddly smiling. But I covered it up by asking "So what did you want to ask me?"

Jack took a deep breath before replying "I wanted to ask if I could stay the night at your house?" After he said that I just gave him a puzzled look because I wasn't sure on what to say. Then Jack continued "I know we just became friends, but you're the only one who knows about my home situation. And to me it feels like we are really close."

All I could manage to say was "Why?"

"Because my dad is having another one of his 'lady friends' over. Whenever that happens I end up being a punching bag. So please." He put air quotes around 'lady friends'. So okay now what is with people and begging me for things today? God. Just like Rudy he was full on begging. On his knees. Plus a puppy dog face.

I sighed it was out of my hands he gave me a puppy dog face "Fine."

* * *

The walk home was fun. We were talking and joking the whole way. It didn't even feel like the fifteen minutes it takes to walk home.

* * *

When we got there I made Jack wait outside. I talked to my mom – I won't bore you with the details – but she did agree to it. Jack was staying the night at my house.

* * *

I led Jack up to my bedroom where he climbed through the window to get the stuff he needed to get through the night.

* * *

Dinner went by great "Ms. Crawford, your cooking is amazing."

"Oh Jack please. Call me June." Mom had taken a liking to Jack

* * *

So after that we went upstairs to my room. The guest rooms were being renovated. So Jack had to sleep on the floor in my room. But we watched a movie and joked around the whole time. The thing is it was a horror movie but we couldn't stop laughing.

After the movie I turned off the TV and we both fell asleep.

I had a terrible nightmare in the middle of the night. I must have been screaming or rolling back and forth. I don't remember the dream just the feeling of someone putting their arm around me. I instantly calmed down then fell into a dreamless sleep.

June P.O.V.

My daughter hadn't woken up to her alarm clock. So I walked up to her room and what do I see? A shirtless Jack, lying next to my daughter… in bed!

Naturally I flip out and pull the two apart. Now they are both wide awake. It seems like the only way I can talk right now is by screaming. So I ask Jack "What did you do to my daughter?" Now I was on the verge of crying.

He said completely calm and I think he was also trying to calm me down "Nothing."

Then I totally lost it. I started crying. I hadn't done that in front of my daughter in years. I did the only logically thing at that point… I slapped him… square in the face. "Liar!" Then I look at his chest… bruises everywhere. "What… did Kim fight back last night? Or did you get those bruises in a fight?"

Then I heard Kim break she started crying and screamed "Mom, stop… please."

"Fine Kim. Then you tell me what happened in here last night." I said now screaming at my daughter.

Kim P.O.V.

"I had a bad nightmare last night so Jack wrapped his arm around me to try to calm me down. I have no idea why he's shirtless though. And you want to know about the bruises? Yeah Jack gets beat up by his step-father. So he is like a human punching bag but he still stands strong." My mother's face softened from anger, now it was filled with concern and sorrow.

She apologized to Jack and said that he could stay here at the house whenever he wanted or needed to.

* * *

Jack got ready in the hallway bathroom while I got married in the bathroom connected to my room. So we wouldn't have a repeat of what happened yesterday.

* * *

After we ate breakfast I drove us to school in my car – my mom's got fixed - .

* * *

The day went by so quickly. I wish it was slower. The day was so awesome. That was the only word to describe it. No gossip. No rumors. No drama. I didn't even get bothered by the 'populars' at all today.

* * *

I had left something in my gym locker. So I told Jack to wait for me and that I would bring him home in my car.

He was staying at my house AGAIN tonight!

But I didn't except to see what I did when I walked out of the locker room. It ruined my day and broke my heart at the same time. Donna Tobin was making out with Jack. He was pressed up against the wall and she was in front of him. Donna had slipped her hands under his shirt when she started sucking on a sensitive part on his neck he moaned – in PLEASURE – and squeezed her butt.

I ran to my car and drove home crying.

**A/N ~ Ok my longest chapter ever. But I need to give a long overdue shout out to the Guest reviewer Evelyn. *crowd cheers and claps* People like her are the reason I write. So review and maybe you'll get a shout out. Oh and check out my poll as soon as I post the last chapter of this story (besides the epilogue) it's over.**

_**Nicki**_


	7. I Love You

**A/N~ I'm sorry. Over 50 reviews. Over 5,000 views. 44 followers. I love you guys. This wouldn't have been possible without you. But this chapter is the last one except the Epilogue. It's also LONG! (I think.) So enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Taylor Swift's "Superman"… but if you do it's on my Birthday list…**

Jack P.O.V.

So after Kim went down to the girl's locker room I sighed, closed my eyes, and ran my fingers through my hair. This is why I didn't know who it was when someone started kissing me.

I assumed it was Kim but I don't really know why I did.

She was fierce. First she was kissing my lips then moving on to my neck when we were out of air. I moaned and since my hands were already there I squeezed her butt. After I did I heard crying. But right now I didn't really care. Kim was a good… no amazing kisser.

Wait. Kim has never kissed a guy before. No one could kiss like this without experience. So I opened my eyes to see who it was.

No. It was Donna Tobin.

I immediately pushed her off of me. "Donna! What the hell?"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked like she was innocent. That made me angry.

"What do I mean!? Kissing me!? I don't like you!" I screamed so loud you could probably here in Hong Kong. Some of the teachers popped their heads out of their classrooms to tell us to be quiet. I ignored them.

Donna smirked "Oh come on. You kissed me back. I know you liked it."

"I thought you were someone else." I mumbled. After she said that I calmed down because I know it's true.

"Whatever. Just call me when you want me back." She then took what I assume to be her number out of her bra, put it in my hand, blew me a kiss, and winked. I shuddered.

Too creepy.

Then I remembered Kim. She went to the locker room. That's who was crying. Crap. I have got to find her, like now.

* * *

I ran to and out the door and all the way home. I hope I wasn't too late. I thought she might have told her mom what happened. So instead of even thinking knocking on her door I ran to my house.

When I got there – thank god – I didn't run into my step-dad, thing 1 or thing 2. So when I got to my room I shut the door. I went over to my window and climbed through. Luckily for me Kim left her window open.

* * *

But when I got there this time it was her singing…

Tall dark and superman

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes

His father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

Hang on every word you say

And you smile and say

"How are you?"

And I'll say

"Just fine"

I always forget to tell you

I love you

I'll love you

Forever

I watched Superman fly away

You got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

I watched Superman fly away

Come back

I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

Tall dark and beautiful

He's complicated

He's irrational

But I hope

Someday he'll take me away and save the day

Yeah

Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying

He's not all bad

Like his reputation

And I can't hear

One single word they say

And you'll leave

Got places to be

And I'll be okay

I always forget to tell you

I love you

I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away

You got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

I watched Superman fly away

Come back

I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watch

You fly around the world

And I hope

You don't take some other girl

Don't forget

Don't forget

About me

I'm far away

But I'll never let you go

I'm love-struck

And looking out the window

Don't forget

Don't forget

Where I'll be

Right here wishing

The flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away

You got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

Forever and ever

I watched Superman fly away

I swear

I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la Mhmm la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down

* * *

I couldn't help it. I clapped. Her singing was beautiful as well as her guitar playing. It sounded like it was to me. Because when she said 'window' she looked over at my house.

She got scared when I clapped so she jumped. Then she turned around to see me and she wasn't scared any more, just angry.

"What the hell are you doing here? No. Don't answer that just get out!" But when she said that she didn't point towards the door she pointed to the window. I tried so hard to keep it in but, I couldn't. So I let out a laugh. "Do you think this is funny?" she got even angrier, if that was even possible.

"I came over here to tell you I'm sorry." After I said that I bowed my head in shame

I didn't except what she said after that though "Why? I'm not your girlfriend."

"Because… I heard you crying." That shocked her

"Why do you care? You liked the kiss. You kissed her back." Now I was even more ashamed but I had to admit it.

So I took a deep breath "Look I kissed back because I thought it was YOU! I hate Donna. But then I realized it was her because you have never kissed a gut before. So I pushed off of me and ran here. I ran to YOU! I like you… no I LOVE you Kim Crawford. Be my girlfriend."

She said… Nothing.

I slowly walked to the window but when I realized she wasn't going to say anything. I left and I knew I blew our friendship because she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

I didn't go to school or karate practice the rest the week.

I felt sick. But I knew I wasn't sick. I knew what my problem was.

My heart was broken.

Kim P.O.V.

"… I like you… no I LOVE you Kim Crawford. Be my girlfriend" I went into total shock

Literally I couldn't speak or make a sound. I couldn't move, not even a muscle. Even though I really wanted to jump up off my bed give him a big hug and say 'Yes I would love to! I love you too, Jack Brewer' I was physically incapable.

So since I couldn't stop him. He left.

I think I ruined my one chance.

* * *

I stand corrected… I did ruin my one chance.

He hasn't shown up in school or at practice since then. I know why too. I broke his heart in half.

It's been so boring and… normal here without him here. I hate it. It's like I'm missing my other half.

I made up my mind.

I'm going to his house after school. I'm so nervous. I'm playing with that locket I found. It's become a habit of mine.

Come to think of it I never found who owned it with all this craziness that's been going on lately.

* * *

I couldn't do it. I couldn't go over to Jack's.

I was going to but I couldn't. Too scared. Too nervous. I don't know. Just couldn't do it.

* * *

So the next morning I woke up to something terrifying.

Jack's screams.

They were ear piercing, blood curdling, and begging. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. I didn't even care about falling I jumped over to his room. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jack was in a ball, on the floor, in pain, and covered in bruises on his chest and arms. Then I saw it. Jack was stabbed, it was a small jab in the upper arm, but it was still a horrifying cut, to me at least.

I ran over and carefully picked him up cradling him in my arms. So in one graceful move I went over to the window and jumped over to mine didn't miss a step. As soon as I got into my room I put him on my bed and started pacing.

"What happened?" I asked concern flooding my voice

"My stepdad brought home a girl, got drunk, and used me as a punching bag to show off his sixth degree black belt in karate." Jack said shrugging his shoulders like the beating was a poke on the cheek. More annoying than painful.

"Jack your so called stepdad beat you within an inch of your life." I said getting even more worried and pacing around the room faster.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing does anymore." Ouch that hurt. Only because I know what he meant. Since he thinks I don't love him.

"Jack, it does to me. I love you." Oh-no. The minute it came out of my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said it. Well it's too late to take it back now.

"Really?" Jack asked excited and curious. Obviously he was talking about the last three words that came out of my mouth.

"Yes." I now stopped pacing and just started playing with the locket that I found I didn't even notice when Jack started staring at the locket. I couldn't help it I was too nervous.

"What's that?" Jack asked pointing to the locket.

"Just a locket I found." Jack jumped off the bed and rushed over to me (as quickly as his injuries allowed him) and opened the locket then gasped and hugged me.

"This is my locket." Jack beamed with happiness

"That means the boy I gradually fell in love with at school; was the same one I fell in the love with the instant I laid eyes on him in the hospital." Now I was beaming with even more happiness than he was. For one reason and one reason only. I found the one.

"You fell in love with me. Twice. So I guess I owe you this." Jack slowly leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Sweetly, inviting. Then I took the invitation and returned the kiss passionately…

**A/N~ Okay so all things have to come to an end. This is over but there will be an epilogue up soon. Sorry this is a day late it was long and hard to type with 1,900+ words. I was easy to write though I merged like 5 different plots into one story; no one CHAPTER. So this is my favorite chap. My poll will be taken down right before I post the epilogue.**

**~Nicki**


End file.
